


Please Touch Me

by Gundhams_husband



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dark Magic, Dominant Gundham, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rituals, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Submissive Kazuichi, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundhams_husband/pseuds/Gundhams_husband
Summary: Gundham finds a doll that looks just like one of his classmates and decides for it to be a good idea to mess with him during class. Nothing could go wrong, right?
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Please Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request, I dont usually do them and I only did this one (and another one) since I liked the idea. Please do not ask me for requests until I ask for others to give requests, I currently have 11 other oneshots/story ideas and I really don't need any requests. I accepted this request since I have already had a story including voodoo dolls but I couldn't really find a good plot.
> 
> Also sorry that this took so long, I've mentioned before that I'm good at writing smut but not so much with actual porn. So 75% of it was done by the 4th and the rest was just writing and rewriting the sex scene.

Gundham was on his way to class when he noticed one of his Four Dark Devas of Destruction, Supernova Silver Fox San-D, was missing. He walked around to look for him and noticed a door slightly ajar.  _ Perhaps he had entered there.  _ Gundham thought to himself.

  
  
  
  


He entered the room, now realizing that he had never been in this room before. It was completely dark but since Tanaka had the power of the evil eye, he had no problem navigating his way. He stopped at a desk where the Deva was sniffing at some object.

  
  
  


“San-D, have you found something?” Gundham asked while holding out his hand for the hamster to crawl on him. He heard him making some chirping and squeaking noises before pointing his nose in the direction of the toy. But this toy was no ordinary toy, for it looked exactly like one of Tanaka’s classmates, Kazuichi Souda. He carefully picked it up and as he did, the warning bell had rung. The Deva crawled back into his scarf as he put the doll in his pocket.

  
  
  


He made his way to class again as he sat down in his seat. He had completely forgotten about the doll during the lecture and only remembered when he went to give his Devas some sunflower seeds. He took out the toy, unaware that he picked it up by wrapping his two of his fingers around the doll’s right thigh and as he gripped onto it he heard Kazuichi give out a small gasp mixed with a whimper. Everyone in the class looked at him as he quickly covered his mouth with one hand and started hitting his thigh with the other.

  
  
  


The same thigh that Gundham had grabbed.  _ It could have just been a coincidence, right? _ He decided to test the theory and started rubbing at the doll’s lower region while looking at Kazuichi. He let out a stifled moan as he started squeezing his legs together and his face burned completely red. It was a voodoo doll, obviously. Well, now that he knew why the doll looked like him. He probably shouldn’t be messing with it. If he touched the doll in a weird way, Kazuichi would probably be embarrassed. Still, he could possibly get revenge for all the times Kazuichi has harassed him for his obsession with Sonia making him think that Gundham had a crush on Sonia when it was actually Gundham that had a crush on Kazuichi. Besides, Sonia had very little attraction to males, seeing how she only dated women. Gundham had quickly gotten over Kazuichi since he believed there to be no chance with him. At least, he convinced himself he got over him.

  
  
  


With a devious smile, he began rubbing tiny circles around the doll’s groin causing Kazuichi to writhe around and panting quietly. He felt very perverted to be the only one that knows what Kazuichi is really going through. He felt his own erection rise in secret. In a state of lust, he began rubbing Kazuichi faster, making his body twitch and cry out, “S-shit!” He quickly bit his lip as he gripped onto his thigh.

  
  
  


Gundham began to blush slightly as the mechanic's moans became louder and more conspicuous.

  
  
  


“Souda, are you alright? You seem ill.” Ms. Yukizome asked.

  
  
  


“Y-yeah! I just gotta, aah~, a stomach ache! I’ll be, nngh! I’ll be f-fine!” He tried to speak as the ministrations from the breeder became more intense. “Hah… fuck.” He bit his lip harder as his legs shook violently and he started whimpering quietly. “M-may I go to my dorm room please?” He asked with tears in his eyes. Ms. Yukizome allowed him as Gundham stopped his rubbing. He looked at him as he walked out of the class, shocked to see a tiny wet spot on Kazuichi’s crotch. He had came in his coveralls. Now Gundham felt guilty. Perhaps, he had gotten a bit carried away.

  
  
  


Gundham made up an excuse of saying he needed to feed some of the animals staying at his farm and Ms. Yukizome had let him. But instead of going to the farm, he went to Kazuichi’s dorm and quickly opened the door to see a naked Kazuichi.  _ Almost _ naked Kazuichi. He was wearing a towel but the rest of his body was revealed completely to Gundham. Gundham blushed and only now realized that his erection had become more painful and it desperately needed release.  _ Not yet.  _ “Souda!” He yelled out while covering his face (and erection) with his scarf.

  
  
  


“What the hell are you doing here?” He said while trying to cover his body.

  
  
  


“Why are you unclothed? If I heard correctly, you only had a stomach ache.”

  
  
  


“Y-yeah! Showers help with my stomach aches!” It was a lie and he knew it. Both of them knew it. 

  
  
  


“Souda, I have to apologize. It was my fault for your umm,” he buried his nose into his scarf, “stomach ache.”

  
  
  


“Dude, trust me, you didn’t have anything to do with this.”

  
  
  


“I found a voodoo doll of you and I decided to mess around with you. It was foolish and childish of me to do that.” Gundham looked away in embarrassment.

  
  
  


“Huh, what the hell man? Stop messing around with your weird dark magic bullshit. You definitely didn’t do this. And what would you gain from telling me?”

  
  
  


“I felt guilty that you were placed in… a certain position and you were forced to leave the classroom.”

  
  
  


“Tanaka, just shut up. I don’t believe in any of your dark occult stuff. There’s no way you casted a spell on me to give me a stomach ache because I didn’t have a fucking stomach ache!” He yelled out, face completely red but Gundham couldn’t tell if it was from arousal, embarrassment or anger.

  
  
  


“Fine then, you appear to want to be lost instead of opening your eyes to the truth. However, I shall force you to realize your fate.” Kazuichi looked at him with confusion before seeing him take out a doll that looked just like him. Gundham then began to rub tender circles around the groin area, causing Kazuichi to moan out and fall back to his bed. “Ooooh~ Fuck!” He bit his lips as he thrusted his hips in the air trying to get more friction before realizing that there was nothing there. But something was still touching his dick. He looked back at Gundham as he saw him rubbing the doll’s crotch in the exact way Kazuichi was feeling himself being rubbed. “Y-you did this? Hah~” He tried to be angry but honestly, he liked how Gundham was rough yet so caring. “Fuck, okay I believe you now!” He cried out as his towel fell off, revealing his cock, covered in pre-cum and cum.

  
  
  


“It seems to me that you are enjoying this. Perhaps you already knew and wanted me to do this?” Kazuichi looked away bashfully and Gundham knew he struck a chord.

  
  
  


“I d-didn’t believe you 100% but I knew that only you c-could do something this weird.” He watched as Gundham only got closer to him letting him fully see his flushed skin, prickling with sweat, drool coming out of his mouth and his eyes half-lidded, clouded with lust.

  
  
  


“Could it be? Perhaps you yearn for something more?” He said with a soft, strainy voice while taking off his shirt and scarf.  _ Holy shit, he’s fucking hot. _ Kazuichi thought to himself. He would have to question later for what this meant for his sexuality.  _ Sex first, breakdown later.  _ He spread his legs just a bit so Tanaka could see all of him. He smiled lewdly as he licked his lips. “Can I?” He said, taking his hand off of the doll and hovering it over Kazuichi’s  _ real _ cock.

  
  
  


“Please, touch me.” His breath hitched as he thrusted his hips up, barely touching Tanaka’s fingers. He licked his lips again as he grabbed onto Kazuichi’s shaft, pumping it quickly. “Mmm, Tanaka~” He moans out at the contact. His cock was already slicked from Kazuichi’s cum so Gundham was easily able to drag his digits along the member. Grabbing just a bit of the cum off of him with his fingers, he brought his hand down Kazuichi’s body, right to his ass. 

  
  
  


Looking at him directly in the eyes, he carefully pushes in his middle finger, causing Kazuichi to groan and thrash around. He starts to thrust his finger while curling it up. “Fuck!” He cries out while Gundham adjusts himself so he’s kneeling on the bed, just above Kazuichi. Just above Kazuichi’s lips. Lightly chapped, yet it seemed like they were calling for him. Without thinking, he reached forward and kissed him, causing him to squeak quietly but began to kiss him back. The kiss was sloppy and inexperienced but it felt amazing. Kazuichi didn’t even mind when Gundham slipped in his tongue. Kazucihi didn’t even mind when Gundham added in his ring finger.

  
  
  


“Gundham! Wait.” He pushed him off slightly, only to break the kiss.

  
  
  


“Is something wrong, my dark prince?” Gundham asks, while removing the fingers.

  
  
  


“N-no! I just wanted you to use this.” He reaches over to his nightstand to grab a bottle of lube, before opening it up and pouring a bit on his and Gundham’s fingers. He then rubbed his finger near his asshole as he pushed his middle finger in and then took it out.

  
  
  


Gundham chuckles a bit before making eye contact with him again, “Is this something you have done before?” He already knew the answer. But he definitely wasn’t expecting what Kazuichi said after.

  
  
  


“Yeah, I like to finger myself while thinking about you.” He said shamelessly while making a perverted smile. 

  
  
  


Gundham’s face turned completely red and he froze. Kazuichi took advantage of that and started biting and sucking on his neck. “Hah, Kaz!” He groaned out, as Kazuichi started teasing him with his teeth. Those damn sharp teeth. They weren’t the whole reason that Gundham was attracted to Kazuichi but they sure were a bonus. He was already used to biting from the many creatures he tames but the biting from Kazuichi was so enticing. He wanted more. He pushed his neck out more towards Kazuichi as he continued to bite down on any part of Gundham that didn’t have a small bruise forming already.

  
  
  


“So, ya like this?” Kazuichi asked, his voice filled with lust as he continued to nibble at his collarbone.

  
  
  


“Yes! Please more!” He responded, returning his fingers back inside of Kazuichi. He let out a tiny moan before going down to Gundham’s chest and biting lightly around his nipple as Gundham began to pound the fingers inside of him.

  
  
  


“Fuck~ Gundham!” He let go of Gundham’s chest as he moved his hands down on his pants, pulling them down, revealing his cock, dripping with pre-cum. “Please Gundham, I’m ready.” Kazuichi said while grabbing the bottle of lube and rubbing some of it on Gundham’s shaft.

  
  
  


“Kazuichi, are you completely sure you want me to do this?”

  
  
  


“Ya kinda owe it to me. You did make me cum in my jumpsuit durin’ class. The least you could do is fuck me.”

  
  
  


“I suppose.” He takes the fingers out of Kazuichi and quickly replaces his fingers with his member. Kazuichi throws his head back as he tries to relax himself, easing the stretch. Gundham was certainly bigger than Kazuichi expected so he moved his hips around to help him get all the way in. 

  
  
  


Once he was all the way, he began to thrust inside slowly, watching every one of Kazuichi’s reactions. The way his eyes closed from the overwhelming feeling, the pants and soft moans, the way his eyebrows furrowed and his hands clawed into the sheets underneath him. Kazuichi had never looked more beautiful in his eyes.

  
  
  


He continued to kiss at his lips, sucking lightly at his top lips as he played with his tongue. It felt amazing being inside of Kazuichi. He was certainly taking a toll since he probably wasn’t expecting to be fucked by Gundham yet he was still taking him pretty well. He was just so hot and wet and tight inside of him. He was probably a virgin. Now that he thought about it, Gundham probably took away his virginity. Gundham gripped onto his hips as he started thrusting even faster, causing the mechanic to moan out as he held onto the bed sheets tighter.

  
  
  


“Kazuichi! Nngh~” He groaned out as he felt Kazuichi tighten around him. He grabbed onto his member as he started pumping it quickly. 

  
  
  


“Gundham! Fuck! More~” Kazuichi cried out as he felt the beginning of his orgasm. Gundham gripped onto his waist as he started thrusting harder into the tight heat of Kazuichi. “Oh fuck… oh fuck!” He drowned out his moans by biting down on Gundham’s neck which in turn caused the breeder to let out a deep moan.

  
  
  


Gundham got an idea and he moved his hand from Kazuichi’s cock, to the voodoo doll laying right next to him. He put his thumb on the crotch of the doll, rubbing tiny circles as he continued to thrust inside. 

  
  
  


“Hah, fuck! Gundham!” He held onto Gundham’s shoulder with his life. “Gonna.. cum.. soon!” He felt as Gundham started rubbing him harder, making him shoot out his sperm onto his stomach and Gundham’s stomach. Gundham wasn’t going to last any longer either. He could feel his dick throbbing inside of Kazuichi and he was getting despreate and was just trying his hardest to fuck Kazuichi into release. Eventually, he got there and he began to fill up Kazuichi with his cum as he started to slow down his movements and buried his face into Kazuichi’s neck, both panting from the orgasm.

  
  
  


“Oh my god.” Kazuichi said as he finally realized the situation he was in. “We had sex.” He said, almost whispered. 

  
  
  


Gundham looked up at him as he pulled out, with a tiny trail of cum seeping out of his hole. “Do you feel regret?” He asked, in a low husky voice.

  
  
  


“No, the exact opposite. I kinda want to do it again.” Kazuichi said, trying to rub his cock onto Gundham’s to presumably try to get them hard again.

  
  
  


Gundham let out a soft chuckle as he pet Kazuichi’s hair. “I would be happy to do it again, but your mortal form requires rest for now.”

  
  
  


“Fine, but can’t we at least shower together. I got cum all over my stomach and in my ass.” Kazuichi responds in a playful way. Gundham nods as he helps Kazuichi stand up to the bathroom. “Of course, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> request by hey_hey_chiaki_kinnie  
> "Hey hey, if it's not too much do you think you could take my request? If so, I got this idea from an Ishimondo one but I wanted to see a Soudam one of it if your ok with it (Dw I modified it so it's not as similar as the ishimondo one): Basically Gundham finds a voodoo doll of Kaz and teases him with it."


End file.
